I Know, You Know
by Blueberry1004
Summary: During True Blood S2E8. AU/OOC/OC. Lorena pays Bill back for choosing a human over her and hitting her head with a flat screen TV. After the death of Godric, Sookie finds Eric depressed and ready to give up on life. What happens when she comes up with a solution to save the Viking from the same fate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! Big Mistakes CH11 is currently being written. This will probably be 1-3 chapters long, possibly longer. This takes place in season 2 episode 8.**

**It's an AU, OOC and it's the first time I've done a short story. So take it easy on me.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Sookie agreed to look for a missing vampire in Dallas, Bill had been acting strangely, and more distant. When she was captured by the Fellowship, she had expected Bill to come and save her.

Instead she discovered that Hugo was a traitor and was almost raped by Gabe. Just when things were about to get worse, Godric showed up and saved Sookie, easily snapping Gabe's neck. Moments after meeting Godric Eric showed up, kneeled in front of Godric and showed his utmost respect for him.

Sookie stood there in shock and impressed. She continued to watch them both with interest. Sookie had never seen him so loyal, caring; and affectionate. Maybe Bill was wrong about him? Maybe he had a heart after all? Maybe he isn't as cold, hard and unemotional as Bill thinks he is. He could certainly love someone, right?

After Godric convinced Eric he could take care of himself, he ordered Eric to get Sookie out safely and not to shed any blood. _Good luck with that, _Sookie thought to herself.

So far since the disaster with the Fellowship of the sun she'd seen Eric in a new light. He was willing to meet his final death for Godric and Sookie. But of course Steve Newlin wasn't letting up. Bill showed up, attempted to save her and failed. Sookie took the opportunity and freed Eric from the silver.

Moments later more vampires showed up with Stan and were ready to kill everyone there. Thank goodness Godric showed up in time to prevent innocent people from dying. After everyone else left, Eric approached Bill and I asking if I was ok. Before I had a chance to answer him, Bill interjected.

"She's fine…go with your maker." Bill said angrily. Eric and I glanced at each other. I saw an unknown emotion flicker in his eyes._ Longing? Gratitude? _Godric and Stan walked away with Eric following behind them.

At the party at Godric's nest, vampires were lined up in front of him pledging their fealty to him. Finally Bill and I were alone. Sookie took the chance to question why didn't he come for her when she needed him.

"I was held." he said simply, not looking her in the eye. Sookie stared at him waiting for him to explain further. She assumed it was Eric, knowing he'll do anything to have her…but something told her it wasn't him. Jason approached Bill and took him outside to speak with him privately.

While they were talking outside, Sookie went to sit down in a chair in a corner. She sat there and thought about everything that has happened since she arrived in Dallas.

Sookie looked around at everybody; they were mingling and having a good time. Then she felt someone's eyes on her. She noticed Eric across the room staring straight at her. He was looking at her with…_longing in his eyes? _Finally he looked away and walked away at vampire speed. _What was that, _Sookie thought to herself?

Things went from bad to worse when Bill's maker, Lorena, showed up. Lorena approached Sookie with an evil smile in her face.

"Hello there, I'm Lorena." she said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sookie." Sookie replied with a smile.

"Hmmm…yes. You're what all the fuss is about." Lorena said.

"Excuse me?" Sookie replied back.

"Aren't you a morsel?" Lorena replied, eyeing Sookie up and down.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sookie asked. She felt uneasy around Lorena and felt this was going to turn out bad.

"Well, we have the same acquaintance." Lorena replied.

"Bill?" Sookie asked back. She had a feeling that Bill and Lorena were a lot more than friends. _Where is Bill, _Sookie thought?

"That's right. Funny he's never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today." Lorena replied, looking slightly pissed. Sookie felt angry that Bill had never told her about Lorena being his maker. Right on time Bill walks back in the house. He saw Lorena talking to Sookie. Bill panicked. He walked over to them, hoping he could move Sookie away from her.

He got worried that Lorena might expose the real reason why Bill returned to Bon Temps. He was sent to procure Sookie and take her to the queen. _I have to get rid of her, or else I fail my mission, _Bill thought.

"Lorena!" Bill shouted, approaching them.

"Oh hello, darling, I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent." Lorena replied calmly. Sookie looked at Bill and narrowed her eyes, the fact that Lorena was Bill's lover made Sookie shiver with disgust. She felt appalled at Bill.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked shakily to Lorena. Lorena ignored her question eye fucking Bill.

"She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me." Bill snapped. Bill knew this was payback for him not loving her back.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. As his maker, I can make him do anything I want. Did he tell you the real reason he came back to Bon Temps?" Lorena said, smiling coldly at Sookie. Bill looked at Lorena horrified. He knew then, this was over.

**A/N: So..what do ya think? No good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the most excellent reviews! Now, Counting on You will not be updated for a while (don't worry my muse isn't gone or anything), and right now I wanna focus on mainly Big mistakes and Destiny. I know, You know will be updated at most twice a month.**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood or SVM. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Bill looked horrified. He knew what she was about to do and he then despised her for it. She always has been to spite him because he didn't love her back. It was pathetic, but telling her that out loud would have angered her.

"Lorena…please don't do this…I beg of you." Bill pleaded frantically. Lorena cackled sinisterly. Bill looked down in sadness. It was all over.

"Bill, as your maker I command you to tell Sookie the truth about why you returned to Bon Temps." Lorena said. Bill looked at Sookie, pained. He felt the pull of the makers command. _I have no choice, I have failed, I've lost her, _Bill thought_. _

"Sookie…I was sent by the queen of Louisiana to…procure you…" Bill said quietly, even though every vampire in the room could still hear him. Sookie stood in front of Bill.

"Bill is this true? You mean everything between us isn't real? Tell me this is not true!" she said raising her voice.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Yes, it is true." Bill said, not looking at her. He peaked up and saw the hurt and anger on her face. She suddenly slapped him. She felt the warm tears roll down her cheeks.

Lorena stood by the side and smiled cruelly. "Did you really think a _vampire _would ever really love you? You're just a human; a bloodbag! You'll never be equal with us. Go on and cry little girl. William and I love each other!" Lorena said. Bill was angry, humiliated and wished she just left him alone. He turned to Lorena in anger.

"Are you happy now, Lorena?! Are you happy now that I fucking _despise _you even more? You have gone mad now get out!" he yelled at Lorena. Lorena looked at Bill and grinned. She ran out of Godric's house at vampire speed, leaving Bill and Sookie standing there.

Everyone stood around silently watching the telepath and vampire Bill. Bill stepped closer to Sookie attempting to touch her cheek. But she moved away from him as if he were poison.

"Sookie…"

"Please…leave me alone. Just go! I _never_ want to see you again! You manipulated me into _falling in love with you!_" Sookie screamed, interrupting Bill.

"Sookie, you must understand, I was under orders of the Queen to procure you!" Bill said.

"Did you ever really love me? Was _anything _we had was real?" she asked Bill; incredulous. She could feel the sting of more tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't like crying in front of a big crowd.

Bill looked down, unable to answer her question. Sookie looked at him with disgust and anger. She couldn't believe she gave herself to someone who didn't really love her. She felt betrayed, hurt and wanting to desperately forget all about Bill Compton.

Suddenly, Godric and Eric appeared. He stood in front of Sookie and Bill, looking at Bill with no emotion on his face. Eric, however, looked as if he wanted to brutally rip Bill to 50 pieces and deliver him to 50 states.

"I think you've over stayed your welcome. Leave…and never return." Godric said coolly. Bill looked at Sookie; she was looking away from him, not wanting to look at him. He walked away, not saying a word or looking back at Sookie.

"Show's over. Everyone get back to partying." Godric said walking away to his office. Eric stayed behind and looked at Sookie with concern. She looked like she was on the verge of a meltdown.

Eric lightly put his hand on her shoulder, startling her. He looked truly concerned for her.

"Are you OK?" Eric asked. Sookie just looked at Eric and shook her head with tears in her eyes and ran away. She ran into a bedroom and sobbed hard. Someone knocked quietly on the door.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice said behind the door.

"Go away!" Sookie shouted.

"Sookie, unlock the door. _Please_." Eric said softly. Sookie sobbed and unlocked the door. Eric walked in and closed the door behind him. He simply wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. He held her while she sobbed quietly. He gently rubbed her back and cursed Bill Compton. _Bill Compton will pay! I'll be damned before I let the queen take Sookie away, _Eric thought intensely.

"Eric, do you mind if I stay with you? I can't be near Bill right now." Sookie sniffled. Eric looked at her and caressed her cheek. With the way she was looking at him, he couldn't deny her anything. He _hated _crying women.

"Of course you can. I will make sure Bill or the queen will not get anywhere near you. I swear this to you." Eric said firmly. He used his thumb to wipe the tears off her face and licked them off his thumb. Sookie gasped.

"Take me back to the hotel, Eric." She said meekly.

"As you wish." He said, as he gently held her bridal style in his arms and walked out the bathroom. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. He carried out the bedroom into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

Eric stood there with Sookie in his arms and looked at her longingly…again. How could such a small woman, make him completely putty in her hands? How can she make him feel this way? Eric doesn't know why, but he feels strongly…that she's worth all the trouble.

Sookie snapped her head up form Eric's shoulder and looked towards the front door. She noticed a young man wearing a large coat had walked in looking completely confident.

A member of the Fellowship of the sun walked into the nest of vampires with a bomb strapped to his torso. He stood in front of all vampires looking around in disgust and hate. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. Can I have your attention please?" he said. Everyone went silent and focused on the boy who just walked in. Eric turned his attention to the boy.

"I am a member of the fellowship of the sun…and I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." He said, as he ripped his jacket open to reveal a bomb strapped to his body.

It all happened so quickly; but she saw a big flash and heard people screaming. Suddenly Sookie was on the ground right under Eric. She could smell burning flesh as well soot.

She then let the darkness take over her.

**A/N**: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, FF readers! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you all like my story! It brings the biggest smile on my face! Destiny CH8 is almost done and will be coming soon!**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood or SVM. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**_Previously:_**

_"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. Can I have your attention please?" he said. Everyone went silent and focused on the boy who just walked in. Eric turned his attention to the boy._

_"I am a member of the fellowship of the sun…and I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." He said, as he ripped his jacket open to reveal a bomb strapped to his body._

_It all happened so quickly; but she saw a big flash and heard people screaming. Suddenly Sookie was on the ground right under Eric. She could smell burning flesh as well soot._

_She then let the darkness take over her._

* * *

As soon as he saw the boy announce himself a member of the fellowship, he noticed all the vampires standing up and ready to attack if the boy made a sudden move. But everyone wasn't quick enough. Quicker than you could say _get down_, the boy opened ripped his jacket open to reveal a bomb strapped to his body.

It all happened so slowly in Eric eyes; but he saw a big flash and suddenly seconds later he heard people screaming in pain. Eric was instantly on the ground right on top of Sookie. He quickly rolled off of her and noticed she had passed out. He could also smell her blood and noticed there was a wooden bullet stuck in abdomen and another in her shoulder. He had to think quickly, because she was losing a lot of blood. He knows for a fact when she wakes up, she's going to be angry at him for what he's about to do.

_I have no choice. I have to save her. Any kind of reaction is better than seeing her severely injured or dead._

He quickly looked around for his maker, making sure he was OK. When he saw him standing in the middle of the destroyed house, he saw the look on Godric's face: _regret_. At the moment since Godric was physically okay, he had to take care of Sookie and then he'll get back to Godric. He picked her up bridal style, ran out the vamp's nest at vampire speed and took to the sky. When he landed on the roof of the hotel he quickly went to his hotel room and laid her on the center of the bed. He raised his wrist to his lips and bit. He lowered it to her mouth and let the blood flow down her throat.

Eric opened her jacket and wrapped his lips on the wound on her shoulder, attempting to suck the bullet out. When he tasted her blood he moaned deeply. _She tastes magnificent. No wonder Bill was abnormally attached to her. _As soon as the bullet entered into his mouth he spit it out. He sucked the bullet out from her abdomen and spit out.

He got a licked the blood off her shoulder, face and abs. he took off her jacket and then placed her under the covers; making sure she was comfortable. He got into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He and Sookie instantly relaxed. He breathed in her scent and shuddered. _She smells so good, looks so beautiful…she has to be mine, I'm going to make her mine…SHE IS MINE, _Eric thought. He tapped into the blood tie and felt that she was at peace…he even feels a tinge of _lust_?

He closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling her body against his. After a few moments the strangest thing happened…he could feel her dreaming and suddenly he was lying next to her, naked in the fire lit hotel room on a bed with silk sheets; her back was turned to him and he trailed a single finger down her backside. That's when he realized what was really happening.

_We're sharing a dream._

* * *

_Sookie turned her back to Eric, closing her eyes. She felt exhausted from their love-making but completely content and satisfied. She felt a single finger trail down from her neck all the way down to her hip. She arched her neck, moaning. She turned back to Eric facing him._

_"Finish your sentence."_

_"What was I saying?"_

_"You were telling me why you'd be a terrible vampire and I was disagreeing."_

_"Well…I don't feel right without a tan." Eric chuckles; grabbing her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles. "It's true and I rather be alive than undead. And ya'll are always killing."_

_"You've killed a man."_

_"That's was for self-defense, not for lunch."_

_"Well, you'd adapt, like we all do; trade the sun for the moon and stars." He said, moving his head closer to hers._

_"Nuh uh, not me I want em' all!" Eric chuckles softly; grinning._

_"Oh, greedy." Eric chuckled._

_"Yeah…I am."_

_"I love it." Eric replied softly; kissing her knuckles. He scooted closer to her, his face partially hovering over Sookie's face._

_"You have the right temperament for a vampire."_

_"What? I'm high-maintenance, blood-thirsty…and old as dirt." Sookie said with a small smile._

_"Uh blood-thirsty, yeah." Eric teased, nodding his head._

_"I am not!" Sookie said. Eric chuckled softly._

_"Everybody thinks you're a darling, don't they?"_

_"I am a darling."_

_"But you're ruthless when it comes to the people you love. You'd do anything for them. Your brother, your friends…me." He said, whispering the last part and trailing his fingers down her backside. They inched their lips closer together, getting ready to kiss…until another familiar voice interrupted them._

_"Bill." The voice said, as Sookie turned her head away from Eric._

_"Bill? Where's Bill?" She said as Eric nuzzled against her shoulder. Lorena appeared from the shadows._

_"What do you care? You already abandoned him." She said._

_"I have not abandoned him. He betrayed me, if anything, he abandoned me!" she said, as Eric gently grabbed her face and pulled her back down to him. Lorena grins moving back into the shadows._

_"I used to think you had no sense of humor." Eric breathed, sliding his hand across her collarbone._

_"I used to think you were made of cold hard stone, and empty inside."_

_"And now?" He asked softly, caressing her shoulder blade._

_"You're a big faker." She replied, chuckling. Eric smiled. "You're deep; you feel…there's love in you." Sookie added softly._

_"Only for Sookie." He whispered, crushing his lips against hers, sucking on her bottom lip._

_"You don't want Bill, he means nothing to you." Lorena said. Sookie pulled away from the kiss._

_"No, I don't want Bill. How can I want someone I can't trust?" Sookie said, as Eric pushed her on her back; him hovering over her and staring at her intensely._

_"This is the beginning." Eric said, staring at her intently. He crashed his lips against hers and slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry into her mouth. Sookie slightly parted her lips and letting him. Eric placed his hand on the side of Sookie's face, slid it to the back of her head and gently grabbed her hair; deepening the kiss. _

_He slid his lips down her neck, all the way to her breast. Sookie moaned loudly._

Sookie suddenly woke up feeling dizzy and disoriented. She gasped. Her mind was foggy. She blinked her eyes and took a deep breath. Her dream was very heated and scary. She had never seen Eric so affectionate, and dare to say, loving. Once the fogginess of her mind cleared, she instantly remembered the events of last night. From Bill's betrayal to the Fellowship walking in with a bomb strapped to his body. Tears pooled in her eyes as she remembered how much hurt she was about Bill. She closed her eyes willing the tears away.

_I will not shed anymore tears for HIM._

She tried to move only to find she couldn't. She felt big cold hands wrapped around her waist and she tried to move. But the grip was too strong. Suddenly the grip loosened and she turned her head to find Eric blue eyes staring back at her. He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Physically, I feel fine. Emotionally, no so much. What happened after I passed out?" She replied.

"I took you back to the hotel and tended to you. You had a bullet wound in the shoulder and abdomen; I sucked the bullets out and gave you some of my blood to heal." He said with a stoic face. He was waiting for her to get angry, blow up and lash out. But surprised to find she didn't. He didn't even feel her anger in the blood tie.

"I know I should be angry that you gave your blood, but I'm not. I don't know what to make of that." Sookie said, sighing. Silence filled the air as Sookie thought about the dream she just had. She didn't know what to make of it. She had never seen Eric so loving, relaxed and affectionate; except around Godric. Maybe she _can_ trust Eric; maybe she can learn to love Eric as he can learn to love her. Eric opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth.

"I must go to my day rest. I will speak to you at sunset. Have a nice day…_lover." _he said, whispering the last part. Sookie watched as Eric died for the day. She scooted closer to him, putting her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nan Flannigan was not as pleasant than she looked on TV. She was also thinner, which was surprising to Sookie. She wondered how old she was. Something told Sookie she wasn't as old as Eric, let alone Godric, but she wasn't sure if that really mattered. In the political world of the vampire, she outranked everyone. Her word was basically law, and whatever she decided in this meeting would not be argued easily.

_This meeting is not going to be pretty._

From the minute Sookie saw Eric, she knew he was prepared to fight for his maker. _No surprise here_, Sookie thought. Sookie was nervous and couldn't relax. Ever since her dream last night, she couldn't seem to think clearly. Eric seemed to delight in the nervousness his appearance caused her, and he slipped a quick smile before heading into the living room.

Godric was sitting on the sofa, looking calm as can be. As everyone gathered into the living room for the meeting with Nan, Sookie stopped at Godric for just a moment.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me." She leaned down to whisper to him, even though every vampire in the room could hear her.

"You are welcome Miss Stackhouse. You did a great service to our kind, and it should not be forgotten." He looked at Sookie as he said it, but then stared at Nan Flannigan as if he expected her to write that down.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Nan barked and rolled her eyes at Godric, and launched into her well thought out speech.

I sat silently on the couch and Eric sat down next to her. Since Sookie was an invited guest, she was expected not to speak unless spoken to. She couldn't imagine that Nan would have very many questions for her. The facts that Stan, Isabel and Eric had assumed that Godric had been taken against his will was no longer a issue in the decision making process. The bigger issue now, was that Godric had gone to the Fellowship willingly.

"If you wanted to meet the sun, Sheriff, then you could have done so without doing it in a public forum. What you have done is reckless, irresponsible and a threat to all of us." Nan reprimanded him as if he were a child.

"The human casualties alone are a nightmare." She said with disgust.

"They're humans." Eric said, speaking out of turn. Nan glared at him.

"That's right, Sheriff. In case you have forgotten, we can no longer kill humans for sport. Things have changed." Nan's snapped angrily as her fangs popped out. Sookie gulped.

"This is my fault." Isabel spoke up. "I should have known that Hugo was a traitor." She looked at her knees with tears in her eyes, and Godric put a reassuring hand on hers. She looked over at him, but only began to cry a little harder.

"As your Sheriff, you are Godric's responsibility. A responsibility that he was willing to give up without a word to anyone, including those he was closest to." Nan's gaze landed on Eric.

Sookie looked over at Eric and tried to read the expression on his face, but couldn't tell if he was angry, upset or just plain sad. Perhaps it was a combination of them all, and maybe a few other things she just couldn't see. Eric wasn't looking at Nan. In fact, he wasn't looking at anything anymore. His eyes were open, but they were empty. Whatever he was thinking, it was major. Of course, Sookie would possibly feel the same way if she were in his shoes. That dig at him from Nan wasn't helping matters any either. Sookie had the overwhelming urge to cross the room, and sit beside Eric. She wanted to hug him. He looked like he needed it…_desperately._

Then Nan went a step too far, and Eric was nothing more than a flash across the room. He stood over Nan with his fangs out, ready to attack her. Sookie dug her nails into the fabric of the couch, keeping her from interfering. In his casual way, it was Godric who called Eric off, which was something Eric wasn't happy about. His fangs clicked back in where they belonged, but it was only grudgingly that he slithered back to his seat across the room.

"I take full responsibility for this. There is no need to drag others into my mess. I made a decision, and I expect to be held accountable for it. I resign my post." Godric said in a clear voice, and Eric looked absolutely stunned.

"No!" He argued, but it was already too late.

"We just need you to sign some paperwork and…"

"No! Godric, this is not acceptable."

"The decision has been made, Sheriff, unless you would like to lose your authorities as well." Nan said pointedly, her eyes fixed on Eric. Eric was quiet then.

"Isabel has been a good second. It is my recommendation that she takes my place." Godric looked to Isabel, who was still crying quietly. Little red drops had fallen onto her beautiful off-white skirt. She looked at Godric with amazement.

"That sounds fair." Nan said, much to everyone's surprise. "Come along, Godric." Nan said coldly, standing up to go.

"You are dishonoring an honorable man." Eric stood as well, unable to stop himself from speaking on his maker's behalf.

"It is okay, Eric. This is how it should be." Godric said. He was so laid back and detached from it all that it only made Eric even angrier.

The meeting broke up, and Nan escorted Godric down the hall to another room. Eric walked out the room and went wherever on his own. Sookie had to admit, she was worried about him. There was a wild look in his eyes, and she knew he was capable of just about anything. She immediately thought that he might attempt to stake Nan Flannigan. Sure it was against vampire rules, but Eric would do just about anything to protect his maker. Sookie was sure of that. If that meant having to take her down, then he would do just that.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? I know this chapter may not be very good but its the best I could do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, FF readers! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! It brings the biggest smile on my face! Wow, 2 updates in one day? I'm on a roll! Destiny CH10 will be coming soon!**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood or SVM. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**_Previously:_**

_"You are dishonoring an honorable man." Eric stood as well, unable to stop himself from speaking on his maker's behalf._

_"It is okay, Eric. This is how it should be." Godric said. He was so laid back and detached from it all that it only made Eric even angrier._

_The meeting broke up, and Nan escorted Godric down the hall to another room. Eric walked out the room and went wherever alone. Sookie had to admit, she was worried about him. There was a wild look in his eyes, and she knew he was capable of just about anything. She immediately thought that he might attempt to stake Nan Flannigan. Sure it was against vampire rules, but Eric would do just about anything to protect his maker. Sookie was sure of that. If that meant having to take her down, then he would do just that._

* * *

Before she met Godric, Sookie had always thought that Eric's heart, if he even had one, was as cold as a cast iron commode. But she had come to realize that somewhere deep down inside there was a part of his humanity that still had the capacity for love. Sookie had seen for herself just how much he loved Godric and to what lengths he would go to secure the safety of his maker.

She had climbed the stairs to the roof of Hotel Carmilla in time to hear part of Eric's conversation with Godric, at least the parts spoken in English.

"Two thousand years is enough."

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!" Eric exclaimed vehemently.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." Godric replied calmly.

"But we _are_ here!" Eric yelled back.

"It's not right. We're not right," Godric stated.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival… or death," said Eric angrily.

"I told a lie…as it turns out." Godric admitted. He had no emotion in his voice and he was completely calm while he's standing there watching his child passionately convince him to change his mind. Sookie had never seen Eric so…_emotional_.

"I will keep you alive by force." Eric threatened, moving menacingly closer to Godric.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" asked Godric.

Sookie watched with amazement, Eric's voice changed as he spoke in another language, pleading with Godric. She was further shocked that Eric's voice had broken as she watched him fall down on his knees and bend his head forward, his forehead touching Godric's leg.

They spoke to each other as Eric sobbed and pleaded with Godric. Whatever Godric said to him, Eric couldn't answer.

"Let me go." Godric finally said in english.

I saw Eric swallow then slowly raise his head, and he surprised me again as he said, "I won't let you die alone." Was he really offering to meet the sun with Godric? He loved him that much?

Godric answered, "Yes you will." Eric had lowered his head again, and I could see his shoulders shaking with grief. Godric's hand moved to touch Eric's hair as Eric sobbed. Seeing this high and mighty vampire sheriff brought to his knees and weeping in pain, nearly made my heart break as well. Perhaps my dream about Eric had some truth to it. _He __is__ a big faker, _Sookie thought_. _Her heart just went out to him. She felt her chest tighten and her stomach flutter.

As Eric looked back up, Godric's hand slid to Eric's neck as he said, "As your maker, I command you." More bloody tears fell from Eric's eyes as he stood up and walked away. He stopped where Sookie was standing and looked back at Godric. She grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it.

"I'll stay with him…as long as it takes." She said to Eric softly. He looked down at her and nodded his head. He walked down the stairs and disappeared inside the building. She approached Godric, who was looking up into the sky.

"It won't take long…not at my age."

"You know, it wasn't very smart...the Fellowship of the sun part?" Godric nodded his head.

"I know. I thought it might…fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore." There was a moment of silence; Godric turned to Sookie. "Do you believe in god?"

"Yes." Sookie softly replied instantly. Godric fully faced Sookie now; searching something in her eyes.

"If you're right…how will he punish me?" Godric asked with wonder.

"God doesn't punish. God forgives." Sookie replied, very sure of her answer.

"I don't deserve it. But I hope for it."

"We all do." Sookie replied.

"You will care for him…Eric?" Godric said. Sookie looked away. She was very insure of her answer. Sookie shook her head.

"I'm not sure…you know how he is." Godric nodded his head in agreement.

"I can take the blame for that too."

"Maybe not…Eric's pretty much himself." They both smiled at each other. Godric then looked away into the sky.

"Are you very afraid?" Sookie asked. She felt the tears pooling in her eyes and her voice was faltering.

"No…no, I'm full of joy!" Godric replied jovially.

"But the pain…" Sookie shook, holding back her sobs, her tears falling down her warm cheeks.

"I want to burn."

"I-I'm afraid for you." Godric was in awe of this human. He was surprised to see her tears for him.

"A human with me at the end…and human tears, two thousand years and I can't still be surprised. And as I see god." He turned back into the direction of the sun away from Sookie. As Godric took off his shirt, Sookie took a couple steps back; she was fully crying now and tears continuously falling down her cheeks. Godric let his shirt fall off his shoulders onto the ground and spread his arms out.

"Goodbye Godric." Sookie said softly as she watched the sun burn Godric. It looked beautiful; he burned a blue and white flame and it was enchanting. By the time he was completely gone, there was blue-ish ashes flying everywhere. Sookie stood there a few more moments, taking a deep breath. She picked up Godric's shirt and held it close to her chest.

* * *

As Eric sat on the side of his bed, he felt an unbearable pain soar through his body. He knew what that meant. More blood tears slid down his face and he sobbed quietly. He felt a little comfort that Sookie stayed behind with Godric; knowing he couldn't. He lay on his side on the bed, closing his eyes.

The pain going through his body was agonizing. He was going to be feeling this pain for a while and he couldn't stand it, he'd only been feeling it for a few minutes and he was already ready to just give up. His maker may have told him not to die with him at that moment, but he did not say any other time after.

He laid stock still in bed, staring off into space. He simply couldn't live without Godric. He just couldn't.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? I know this chapter may not be very good but its the best I could do.** **I did not want to kill off Godric...but it had to be done for the idea of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hellooo FF readers! Thank you all for the reviews, it was much appreciated! How's everyone?! Good god, I haven't updated in over five months! I am so sorry! So far, I've been distracted yet again; I've started a new semester in college and I finally had time to post this! **

**Here's is the next chapter of _I Know, You Know_. I have a feeling you all were expecting lemons, I hate to disappoint you, but that'll be much later in the story! _Big Mistakes_ will be updated in a few days; _Unfoolish_ won't be re-updated till next month; and finally, _Counting On You_ the end of next month!**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Previously:**_

_The pain going through his body was agonizing. He was going to be feeling this pain for a while and he couldn't stand it, he'd only been feeling it for a few minutes and he was already ready to just give up. His maker may have told him not to die with him at that moment, but he did not say any other time after._

_He laid stock still in bed, staring off into space. He simply couldn't live without Godric. He just couldn't._

* * *

Sookie walked back into the building holding Godric's shirt tightly in her hand. She stopped and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath. She felt nearly as bad as she did when she found her Gran, on the floor, lying in her own pool of blood after being stabbed multiple times in the chest. Sookie swallowed her sobs. She felt so much pain; from her Gran's death, from Bill's betrayal and from Godric. Sookie took a few more breaths and continued on back to her hotel room.

Sookie stopped and paused by her door, and faced Eric's. She saw Eric's door cracked opened. She stepped closer to his room and heard him sobbing softly. She peeked through the door and saw it was dark, only lit by the fireplace in the sitting room. Sookie walked through and pushed the door closed. She walked around searching for Eric. When she found him, her heart swelled. Her eyes pooled with tears; he was laying on his side with dried blood tears on his cheeks and chest. He was completely still, staring off into space. Sookie edged closer to him.

"Eric?" Sookie said softly. There was no answer. She walked a little closer; she wanted to reach out and touch him, but stood completely still. Finally, moments passed when Eric realized that Sookie was standing in front of him. He looked up at her with big sad eyes that had drops of blood falling down his cheeks.

"Godric is gone." He stated above a whisper. Sookie inched closer to him. She couldn't fathom how Eric feels right now. _The bond between a maker and child is stronger than you can imagine._ Eric's exact words last night. She desperately wanted to make him feel better, but didn't know how.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Eric." She whispered. She took off her sandals, walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in next to him. Eric automatically moved, and laid his head on her stomach, just under her breast. She ran her hands through his hair; scratching his scalp. He sighed and relaxed instantly.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Sookie asked softly. He didn't say anything but nodded his head. It was 30 minutes passed dawn, and blood was seeping out his ears and nose. _The bleeds…at least Bill was truthful about some information, _Sookie thought bitterly.

"You should rest Eric. You don't want to bleed out."

"Will you still be here when I rise at dawn?" Eric asked in a small voice. He sounded akin to a child pleading his mother to stay with him after having a nightmare. She hated seeing him like this. All broken inside and depressed. For the first time she wanted to know what he was thinking. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, and then his body went suddenly stiff. Sookie laid under him, watching his stoic cold face and sighed. The events of last night finally caught up with her, making her feel exhausted. She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Before the bombing at Godric's nest:**_

He had never been so pissed off at how he handled this situation. He should have killed his bitch of maker when he struck her with a flat inch TV. Now that he's failed his mission, he was going to have to face the queen's wrath; this was something he was not looking forward to.

Suddenly he had a plan. He decided to not call the queen and find another way to get more blood into Sookie's body. Maybe there was hope for him to achieve his mission. _He will not fail at this! _He can't. he could make another deal with another monarch…one that he could trust, become the king of Louisiana, kill Eric and claim Sookie for himself.

_Yes, this sounds like plan. Eric will pay, and Sookie will be mine. I will be king, and be the most powerful monarch in the United States, _Bill thought with a smile.

As Bill sped out of Godric's nest, angry and disappointed someone suddenly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the shadows.

Tonight is just not his night.

* * *

As Sookie woke, her eyes fluttered open. She slowly raised herself from the bed and noticed Eric was gone. _I wonder where's he's gone off to, _Sookie thought. Sookie she walked around the room and saw that he brought her stuff from her and Bill's room. She felt a surge of anger for thinking about Bill. _Never again, not ever, _she thought. She promised herself if she ever saw Bill again, it would just be too soon.

Now that she was completely alone, she decided to sit back and think about her dream with Eric and what it truly meant. She remembered herself saying that she couldn't love or want someone she can't trust. What about Eric? She's not very sure she can trust him; only time will tell. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she could. After all, he was the first one there to save her when Bill couldn't. After Bill's true intentions were revealed, he followed her into the bathroom and comforted her when she really needed it. Eric even promised to protect her from the queen and Bill.

If only she knew more about the effects of vampire blood, she could be able to tell the difference between her feelings for Bill and her feelings for Eric. She paused and stiffened. Realizing what she just thought about.

_Wait…my feelings for Eric? I have feelings for Eric?! Oh my god…I have feelings for Eric Northman! _She wasn't so much as horrified, but shocked. Had she felt this way the whole time? Or was it just his blood influencing her feelings? She really needed to find a vampire who will be truthful with her about the effects of vampire blood.

"Maybe I can help you with that!" A voice said. Sookie quickly stood up; panicked.

"Who's there?" Sookie shouted. She looked around and saw no one.

"Right now…no one. But trust me when I say that I mean you no harm." The voice said gently.

"How exactly am I supposed to trust your word? Too many vampires have already lied to me. Right now I can't trust anyone!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Well, that's not true, now isn't it? You can trust the Viking." The voice pointed out.

"And how do I know that's true? What if it's his…"

"You can't seriously be _**that **_naïve. You know it isn't his blood, because it is what your heart tells you. And your Gran always tells you to trust your heart. Don't you ever ask yourself why you don't fear him? Why so feel so at ease around him? Don't you ever wonder why he looks at you with so much longing?" Sookie gasps. Whoever this woman is, she was definitely right about everything. She has thought about all these things, but it's left her confused.

"Ahhh, now you see what I'm talking about. Trust me Sookie; the Viking's intentions are pure. If he wanted to use you, control you…imprison you, he would have done it when you first met him. You really have nothing to worry about."

"How do you know all this? Who are you? _What _are you? Why are you here?" Sookie asked. She wanted to know who this mysterious woman was and how she knew about what was happening.

"One question at a time! I may be a telepathic angel, but I'm no miracle worker. All you need to know is pretty soon you're gonna have to make a choice." A telepathic angel? So that's how she can hear her…they're reading each other's minds.

"Choice? What choice?"

"The choice to whether let Eric die or save him…" The voice trailed.

"What?! What's going on with Eric?"

"You'll know when time comes." The voice said, not clarifying.

"What do I need to do to save Eric?! Please tell me!" Sookie pleaded.

"Sacrifice." It was all the voice said. She felt the presence disappear from her mind. Sookie felt alone in her own thoughts. She felt mighty scared. She didn't know how to save Eric or even where to start. She didn't even know where he was right now. She got off the bed and left the room.

She was off to find Eric.

* * *

"You did a good job, my child. Now it's up to her to make the choice."

"You think she's gonna make the right one?"

"Yes…I do. I have high hopes that she will. Once she realizes her true purpose, it cannot be avoided."

"I hope your right. That creepy vampire did a number on her. If I could I hunt him down, I'd kill him myself!" she chuckles.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you. The creepy one and the red head are going to be a problem. Make sure they don't interfere with the fairy and the Viking."

"Yes, your grace." She bowed to her.

"I think maybe it's time call the king of Mississippi. He still owes me a favor…one that I intend to cash in. I'll be back later." She said walking away.

"Be careful child. Times right now are delicate."

She disappeared into thin air; leaving the old woman alone.

**A/N: So…what do ya think? No good? I've re-written this chapter a lot. Not exactly what I was intending on writing, but you go with what you feel, right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
